1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration suppressing device for wheeled construction equipment, for suppressing vibrations of the working device of wheeled construction equipment while the wheeled construction equipment is running.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open (Kokai) No. 59-182195 discloses a vibration suppressing device for suppressing vibratory motions of the working device of wheeled construction equipment, in which a spring and a damping mechanism are provided within the piston rod of a hydraulic actuator for operating the boom of a truck crane.
Japanese Patent Laid-open (Kokai) No. 60-119830 discloses a vibration suppressing device including suppressing devices each provided between the boom and arm actuator of a hydraulic shovel loader or between the arm and bucket actuator of a hydraulic shovel loader, in addition to the hydraulic actuators for operating the arms and the bucket.
These known vibration suppressing systems are complicated in construction, expensive, and are more or less unsatisfactory from the practical point of view in performance for suppressing vibrations of the chassis of the wheeled construction equipment.